


Special Chocolate

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, homemade chocolate, valentine's chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: He was eager to do something Shiro would like, that would make him smile and blush and sparkle. Shiro deserved all the happiness in the world and Keith wanted to give it to him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Special Chocolate

It had been Lance’s idea. If it were for Keith, he would have never thought about this. 

The only Valentine’s chocolates Keith has ever known are the ones in obnoxious heart boxes, filled with cherries, strawberries and such. 

He had never heard about _making_ Valentine's chocolate. But since Lance mentioned it off-handedly, about how common it was in Japan to give the person you like chocolates you made yourself, Keith couldn't stop thinking about it. 

It was a tradition some people still do, Keith figures, but he's sure Shiro has never received homemade chocolate in his whole life, having grown up in the States. 

His heart had swelled at the thought of being the first person ever to give homemade Valentine's chocolates to Shiro. They had been dating for a little while, but even before confessions and first kisses, Keith had known his love for Shiro would always be the strongest. 

He was eager to do something Shiro would like, that would make him smile and blush and sparkle. Shiro deserved all the happiness in the world and Keith wanted to give it to him. 

It had been a couple days before Valentine's Day, so Keith arrived to the market that evening to look for ingredients, even when he didn't know what to do in the first place. 

He consulted with Allura because she had been so into baking, but after a few searches about ingredients for the easiest homemade chocolates and the differences with the recipes of chocolate cakes Allura shared with him, he thought that maybe that wasn't a good idea. 

He ended up trying simple milk chocolate truffles, at first in heart shapes that mushed into chocolate lumps, and then just into simple balls. 

It was more difficult than he thought. 

He had too many melted attempts when he realized he should've put them in the fridge. His hair was sticking out of his hazard ponytail and he was sure he had chocolate smeared in his cheek and chin. He huffed, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand, and stared at the merely eight truffles that looked decent enough and he had put aside to pack later. The other ones had melted, squished or looked just gross. Keith didn't want to give Shiro gross looking chocolate. 

He looked over the clock and panic rushed through his veins. It was 3:10 pm and he was meant to meet Shiro at 3:30. 

Keith rushed to put the truffles in the box, throwing it inside the fridge for them to not melt. He pulled off the overall stained in chocolate and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower, rubbing off his hair harshly when he realized there was chocolate on it too. 

He was halfway dressed when there was a knock on his door, and he practically stumbled there, pulling on a sock in a foot while jumping in the other. 

"Keith!" Shiro greeted with a sunshine smile and Keith smiled back, still hunched down to fix his sock. 

"Hey." He pauses looking down at the bouquet of roses in Shiro's hands, "Oh." 

"For you," Shiro says, handing the bouquet with a boyish grin, "I know they're a bit cliche, but-" 

"Hey," Keith interrupts, taking them and sniffing the sweetness, "Thank you, I love them." 

Shiro's grin widened, and then he looked down to Keith's clothes and blushing softly. "Not ready?" 

Only then Keith realized he had his button down open for his chest to be in display, jeans still open and showing off his red boxers. 

He must look ridiculous. Especially with Shiro looking so much like a snack in his black thin Henley and low-raise jeans. 

"O-oh, fuck," he hissed, hiding behind the bouquet. 

Shiro just laughed. 

"I'm sorry, I got very busy earlier," Keith huffed out, gesturing Shiro to come in, "I'll be ready in a minute." 

"For a moment I thought that was my Valentine's gift," Shiro teased him. 

Keith cursed him out, putting the flowers in the counter and to his room, "Wait a bit, asshole." 

He heard Shiro chuckle before closing the door. He finished dressing in a rush and fixing up his hair. When he came out of the room, smelling faintly of aftershave and cologne, he froze when he saw Shiro going through the failed chocolates in the kitchen. 

"Oh," he breathed out, hitting himself mentally for not cleaning up before taking his shower. 

Shiro turned to him like a deer caught in headlights, stopping his chewing for a bit. 

"You made these?" Shiro asked, voice muffled through what Keith figured is the failed truffles, fingers already stained with the melted chocolate, "They're so good!" 

Keith shrugged, padding towards him and opening the fridge. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, handing the box. 

Shiro blinked down at it and then at Keith. 

"For me?" 

"Wanted to give you a surprise," Keith sighs, suddenly feeling shy, "I figured you've never received homemade chocolates." 

Shiro looked down to the box again and swallowed the mouthful of truffles, taking the box. 

"Oh," he whispered with awe, "You made them for me." 

"Lance mentioned it is accustomed in Japan to make chocolates for your loved in Valentine's Day," Keith muttered, feeling himself blush more when Shiro opens the box in front of him, "They're a bit shapeless and weird but-" 

"Keith," Shiro interrupted softly, free-chocolate hand cupping Keith's cheek to look at his eyes, "They're perfect. Thank you." 

Keith smiled despite himself, "You're welcome," he muttered, "Thank you for the flowers." 

Shiro hummed and leaned down, kissing Keith on the lips. 

"I love you, too, you know?" He whispered against his mouth. Keith's heart races with it, "Maybe I could show you on White Day." 

Keith frowned a bit, not knowing what day was that, but he pulled Shiro to kiss him again, for longer and deeper. 

"Show me now," he dared softly. 

Shiro just smiled. "Maybe after our date, baby," he teased, kissing Keith's cheek and nose before pulling away, "Let's go?" 

Keith nodded, taking his hand and squeezing. "Let's go." 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
